ABSTRACT The purpose of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Cancer Functional Imaging Core (CFIC) is to integrate state-of-the-art noninvasive imaging capabilities to advance the translational research mission of SKCCC members. Within the past five, years the Core has significantly expanded to include an Olympus multiphoton microscope for in vivo imaging, a LI-COR Pearl imager, a SuperArgus PET/CT scanner and a Vector SPECT/PET scanner. These are in addition to the existing 9.4T Bruker horizontal bore MR scanner, Kodak and Xenogen optical imaging systems, a Gamma-Medica CT/SPECT and an Argus PET imaging system, and a VisualSonics ultrasound imaging system. The equipment is housed in a 2,400 ft2 small- animal imaging facility in Miller Research Building (MRB), overseen by dedicated technical staff members. These Cancer Functional Imaging Core facilities provide SKCCC members with advanced small-animal imaging capabilities that result in high-impact peer-reviewed publications and research funding. These imaging techniques are translatable into the clinic, providing imaging data in small animals used to develop translational applications in humans. Zaver M. Bhujwalla, Ph.D., is the Director of the Cancer Functional Imaging Core. She is also Program Co- Leader of the SKCCC Cancer Molecular and Functional Imaging Program and the Director of the Johns Hopkins University ICMIC (In Vivo Cellular Molecular Imaging Center) Program. Dr. Bhujwalla directs a newly created Division of Cancer Imaging Research in the Department of Radiology and Radiological Science. Dr. Bhujwalla has an outstanding track record in molecular imaging applications in cancer. The two Associate Directors, Martin G. Pomper, M.D., Ph.D., and Dmitri Artemov, Ph.D., are well-known investigators who played a key role in the establishment of molecular imaging at The Johns Hopkins University (JHU). Dr. Pomper directs the Division of Nuclear Medicine and Molecular Imaging. He is also Co-Leader of the SKCCC Cancer Molecular and Functional Imaging Program and Associate Director of the JHU ICMIC. SKCCC Managed Core Reporting Period: Jan. 1, 2015, to Dec. 31, 2015